<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Rom and Ram by PieSilica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264410">Super Rom and Ram</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieSilica/pseuds/PieSilica'>PieSilica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyperdimension Neptunia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieSilica/pseuds/PieSilica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Super Rom and Ram</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blanc: Hmm... it's really boring today...</p><p>Vert: *Breaks into the basilicom* IM HERE FOR MY PRINCESSES!</p><p>Blanc: VERT WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE FOR AND IM NOT A PRINCESS IM A GODDESS!</p><p>Vert: Nope your my princess. *Hits Blanc on the head knocking her out* Huh that was easy. *Carries her back to Leanbox*</p><p>-2 hours later-</p><p>Ram: Blanc where are you?</p><p>Rom: Blanc?</p><p>Ram: Oh here's a note.</p><p>Rom: What does it say?</p><p>Ram: It says I've taken Blanc as my little princess.</p><p>Rom: Who could do such a thing?</p><p>Ram: I could think of two people but Trick is dumb so it couldn't be him.</p><p>Rom: *Shivers*</p><p>Ram: It must've been Vert!</p><p>Rom: But why would she want to kidnap Blanc?</p><p>Ram: Isn't it obvious Rom she's taken our sister and is now shipping herself with her.</p><p>Rom: NUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!</p><p>Ram: QUICK ROM INTO THE MUSHROOM CAVE!</p><p>Rom: Ok Ram.</p><p>-They go into the mushroom cave-</p><p>Ram: *Puts on a pink shirt with blue overalls and grabs her pink cap with a capital R on it*</p><p>Rom: *Puts on a blue shirt with pink overalls and gets her blue cap with a lowercase r on it*</p><p>Ram: Lets save the princess together!</p><p>Rom: Ok Ram!</p><p>-Meanwhile at the castle of thunder tits-</p><p>Vert: Oh my sweet Blanc you're always so cute.</p><p>Blanc: *In a cage in a pink dress* When I get out Vert... OH WHEN I GET OUT!</p><p>Vert: Oh you can't escape and I doubt anyone would save you regardless.</p><p>Blanc: *Stares at Vert with murderous intent*</p><p>Ram: *Busts down the door* WE'VE COME TO SAVE THE PRINCESS!</p><p>Rom: YEAH!</p><p>Vert: Oh so you've come to save princess Blanc, well I'm not giving her back without a fight. *Takes out spear*</p><p>Blanc: VERT IF YOU EVEN DARE TOUCH THEM I'LL DESTROY YOU!</p><p>Rom and Ram: *Both hit Vert with a hammers*</p><p>Vert: Ow that hurt.</p><p>Rom and Ram: *Continues hitting her*</p><p>Vert: *Blocks the hammers with her spear* Got yeah.</p><p>Rom and Ram: *Both eat a mushroom an become larger then Vert*</p><p>Vert: Oh my...</p><p>Rom: *Frees Blanc*</p><p>Ram: ins Vert down*</p><p>Blanc: VERT! *Transforms into HDD*</p><p>Vert: Oh well this a conundrum. *Transforms freeing herself and runs away*</p><p>Blanc: VERT GET BACK HERE! *chases after her*</p><p>Rom and Ram: *Turn back to normal size*</p><p>Ram: Should we do something about that.</p><p>Rom: I'm sure they'll be fine.</p><p>Ram: Yeah, let's go play Rom.</p><p>Rom: Yay!</p><p>Blanc: GET BACK HERE!</p><p>Vert: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH LEANBOXES CPU ALIVE!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>